Ruler (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Gomaotsu Event= Summary Ruler, also known by her real name Sanae Mukou, is one of the main antagonists of the first season of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is the leader of a group composed of four other magical girls: Swim Swim, Tama, Minael and Yunael, until she was dethroned and killed by Swim Swim. Ruler has a mentality of people around her being "idiots". Before she became a Magical Girl, she had top grades, and was generally extremely successful in her life. Even though she typically acts harshly towards her group, she has been known to show kindness to them, and seems to care for their well-being to an extent. After giving Tama her "Way of the Magical Girl - Book for Idiots with Brains so Faulty, They Can't Grasp What I Say", when Tama couldn't read the kanji, Ruler sat with her and wrote in hiragana so she could understand. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A Name: Ruler, Sanae Mukou Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Command Inducement w/ her scepter (Can give a command to anyone she chooses, that they must absolutely follow), Transformation (From human to magical girl), Regeneration (High-Low), Memory Manipulation (All Magical Girls can erase a non-Magical Girl's memories of seeing them). Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, non-magical weapons and bullets. Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block Level '(Shouldn't be much weaker than Swim Swim) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Even the weakest magical girls can run two kilometers in the blink of an eye) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: Likely Multi-City Block Level Stamina: High '(As a magical girl, she doesn't need to eat or sleep) 'Range: Five meters w/ her magic Standard Equipment: A scepter Intelligence: Gifted (Ruler is one of the smartest magical girls and a good leader, who can formulate complex and successful plans) Weaknesses: In order to properly give a command, Ruler must be still, must call the opponent by name, must point the scepter at them, must be within 5 meters of the opponent and the latter must understand the command. She has also a superiority complex and doesn't tolerate any foolishness or stupidity from her team. Eventually this provokes them into conspiring into killing her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magic= * Command: Ruler has a scepter as a magical item, which allows her to give a command to anyone she chooses. However, several conditions must be met to give the command: # Ruler must stand completely still. # She must call the opponent by name. # She must point the scepter at them. # She must be within 5 meters of the opponent. # The opponent must understand the command. If one of these conditions is broken at any point in time, the magic is cancelled. The magic is also automatically cancelled once the command has been carried out. |-|Ruler's Official Stats= * Strength: 1/5 * Durability: 2/5 * Agility: 1/5 * Intelligence: 4/5 * Mental Strength: 4/5 * Magic Experience: 3/5 * Self-assertion: 4/5 * Ambition/Desire: 4/5 * Magical Potential: 3/5 * Magic Rarity: 3/5 Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 8